Jogos para Pôneis/Galeria
__TOC__ Prólogo Just about to leave S3E12.png Commotion at the library S03E12.png Twilight worried face S03E12.png Can't miss the train S3E12.png Twilight and Rainbow race to the station S3E12.png Berryshine and Shoeshine at the station S03E12.png Rarity hears Applejack S3E12.png Main six about to board the train S03E12.png Rainbow Dash "of course they're excited" S03E12.png Rainbow Dash "in all of Equestria" S03E12.png Rarity one year S3E12.png Rainbow Dash "should've hosted the Games" S03E12.png Rainbow Dash "got the bad news" S03E12.png Rainbow Dash with a relative S03E12.png Filly Rainbow Dash on a similar looking pony's head S3E12.png Filly Rainbow Dash looking S3E12.png Rainbow Dash and the audience listening to the result S03E12.png Filly Rainbow Dash jumps from the crowd S03E12.png Rainbow Dash and relative 2 S3E12.png Rainbow Dash sad flashback face S3E12.png Rainbow Dash "they've had enough bad news" S03E12.png Rainbow Dash determined S03E12.png Twilight with hoof on Rainbow Dash's shoulder S03E12.png Twilight Sparkle "counting on us" S03E12.png Main six "we're not going to let her down" S03E12.png Pinkie Pie dramatic "no!" S03E12.png Everypony staring at Pinkie Pie S03E12.png "I was just answering Twilight's question" S3E12.png Indo para o Império do Cristal The Crystal Empire-bound Friendship Express S3E12.png The Mane six in train S3E12.png Great Job S3E12.png Twilight has doubts S3E12.png Twilight thinking worriedly S03E12.png Twilight from the top S3E12.png Rarity that was perfect S3E12.png Applejack exhausted "twelve times already" S03E12.png Applejack "I think we got it" S03E12.png Twilight and Fluttershy on the train S03E12.png Mane six,no margin for error S3E12.png Rainbow Dash's encouragement S3E12.png Rainbow Dash pushes Applejack and Pinkie Pie S3E12.png Rarity sitting down S3E12.png The Mane six cheering routine S3E12.png Bad Timing S3E12.png Train stops at Crystal Empire S3E12.png We have Arrived S3E12.png Confusion S3E12.png The Main six fall over when train stops S3E12.png Applejack under Pinkie Pie S03E12.png Caramel and Cherry Berry at Empire station S03E12.png Cinnamon bun vendor S3E12.png Pinkie Pie excited "wow!" S03E12.png Crystal Empire "crystallier than ever" S03E12.png Scrubbin S3E12.png Crystal Pony vacuuming S03E12.png Washin S3E12.png Main six walking through crystal city S03E12.png Squeegeein and Polishin S3E12.png So Much Glare S3E12.png The Crystal Heart S3E12.png Rainbow Dash boasting "awesome at it" S03E12.png Woah Now S3E12.png Crystal fillies excited and trotting S03E12.png Rainbow Dash and smiling crystal filly S03E12.png Rainbow Dash suddenly serious S03E12.png Crystal Filly S3E12.png Rainbow Dash "crushing wave of disappointment" S03E12.png Rainbow Dash making things worse S3E12.png Pouty Face S3E12.png Twilight glares at Rainbow Dash S03E12.png Rarity now, now Rainbow Dash S3E12.png Rarity & Rainbow Dash lifted up by magic S3E12.png Crystal fillies super happy & adorable S3E12.png Ajudando a Princesa Cadance Crystal Empire Spa 2 S3E12.png Main six arrive at the spa S03E12.png Princess Cadance "there are my girls" S03E12.png Twilight and Cadance ladybug dance S03E12.png Rarity gasp in awe S3E12.png Rarity walking through the spa S03E12.png Rarity in awe "oh, my!" S03E12.png Rarity "this is spectacular" S03E12.png Rarity Shove S3E12.png Rarity dramatic "I need air!" S03E12.png Rarity & Princess Cadance enjoying themselves S3E12.png Princess Cadance pointing out S3E12.png Crystal Mud Bath S3E12.png Twilight, Cadance, and friends in the spa S03E12.png Pinkie Pie Swing S3E12.png Twilight, Cadance, and friends surprised S03E12.png Twi Does Not Want S3E12.png Pinkie Pie about to dive into mud bath S03E12.png Pinkie Pie hitting the mud 2 S3E12.png Pinkie Pie hitting the mud 1 S3E12.png Twilight mad at Pinkie Pie S03E12.png Twilight and Cadance smiling S03E12.png Princess Cadance yes like that S3E12.png Cadance helps Twilight relax S03E12.png Feelin Better S3E12.png Princess Cadance and crystal spa ponies S03E12.png Rarity excited about ceremonial headdress S03E12.png Rarity wide eyed beauty S3E12.png Main ponies and sitting Cadance S03E12.png Twilight anxious and Rainbow Dash thinking S03E12.png Princess Cadance crown in air S3E12.png Crystal Messenger S3E12.png "If I may have a word" S3E12.png Princess Cadance ooh S3E12.png Twilight and friends shocked S03E12.png Is there Anypony else S3E12.png No Capable Stylists S3E12.png Princess Cadance "just a small detail" S03E12.png Rainbow Dash "no such thing as a small detail" S03E12.png Rarity volunteers S03E12.png Rainbow Dash compliments Rarity S03E12.png Princess Cadance "all the precise instructions" S03E12.png Traditional Manestyle Scroll S3E12.png Long list of instructions S03E12.png Rarity entering uncharted territory S3E12.png Rarity eager to help S3E12.png Rarity, Rainbow Dash, and Cadance in the spa S03E12.png No Worries S3E12.png Rarity everything I got S3E12.png Cadance believes in Rarity S03E12.png The Second Message S3E12.png Princess Cadance and Crystal Pony messenger S03E12.png Princess Cadance hears news S3E12.png Reacting to the bad news S3E12.png Rainbow Dash angry at the messenger S03E12.png Everypony panicking S03E12.png Twilight inhales S3E12.png Twilight is calm and collected S3E12.png Rarity checking instructions S3E12.png Twilight talking to Rarity S03E12.png Rarity and Cadance "done" S03E12.png Twilight reading messenger's note S03E12.png Leaving the Spa S3E12.png Main ponies head back to the station S03E12.png Plan of Action S3E12.png Twilight and Pinkie in the crystal city S03E12.png Rainbow Dash "I'll just ignore that" S03E12.png Discussion between Twi and Rainbow Dash S3E12.png Rainbow warns her friends about the inspector S03E12.png Fluttershy worried "we're gonna blow it" S03E12.png Main ponies "stay one step ahead" S03E12.png Approaching City Limits S3E12.png Approaching Train Station S3E12.png Recebendo a "Inspetora" Minuette S3E12.png Ms. Peachbottom arrives S03E12.png Rainbow Dash tries to get Ms. Peachbottom's attention S03E12.png Ms. Peachbottom "yes, what is it?" S03E12.png Main ponies scared of Peachbottom S03E12.png Twilight welcomes Ms. Peachbottom S03E12.png Ms. Peachbottom raising an eyebrow S03E12.png Peachbottom's welcoming committee S03E12.png Ms. Peachbottom lifts up glasses S03E12.png Twilight and friends smiling nervously S03E12.png Ms. Peachbottom smiling S03E12.png Peachbottom shakes hooves with Twilight S03E12.png Applejack and Ms. Peachbottom S03E12.png Ms. Peachbottom flattered smile S03E12.png None Other S3E12.png Ms. Peachbottom spinning on bag S03E12.png Ms. Peachbottom and Fluttershy S03E12.png Ms. Peachbottom id S3E12.png Fluttershy struggles with Peachbottom's luggage S03E12.png Fluttershy hits the floor S03E12.png Main ponies and Peachbottom leave the station S03E12.png Entering the Crystal Empire S3E12.png Pinkie Pie and Peachbottom hopping S03E12.png Twilight "just gotta roll with it" S03E12.png Ms. Harshwhinny checks her watch S03E12.png Ms. Harshwhinny at the train station S3E12.png Busy with Manestyling S3E12.png Power Drill S3E12.png Rarity styling Cadance's mane S03E12.png Rarity so sorry S3E12.png Rarity "oh so complicated" S03E12.png Rarity nervous chuckle S3E12.png Horrified Stylists S3E12.png Rarity "I can fix it" S03E12.png Rarity questioned what S3E12.png Shortcut to Disaster S3E12.png Rarity looking for a shortcut S03E12.png Rarity was optional S3E12.png Rarity don't freak out S3E12.png Cadance looks at her reflection S03E12.png Cadance's messy mane S3E12.png Mantendo a "Inspetora" entretida Crystal Empire S3E12.png Main ponies and Peachbottom enter the castle S03E12.png Crystal Castle Foyer S3E12.png Ms. Peachbottom "I've seen pictures" S03E12.png Ms. Peachbottom claustrophobic S03E12.png Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash "she's so nice!" S03E12.png Rainbow Dash "all part of the game" S03E12.png Crystal Castle Foyer 2 S3E12.png Ms. Peachbottom stretching S03E12.png Twilight "just about to start" S03E12.png Ms. Peachbottom sitting down S03E12.png She's Testing Us S3E12.png Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy hoof-bump S03E12.png Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy "chaaa!" S03E12.png Main ponies and Peachbottom in the castle S03E12.png Peachbottom "the pleasure is all mine" S03E12.png Equine pyramid S3E12.png Main ponies cheer formation S03E12.png Fluttershy overhead shot S03E12.png Ms. Peachbottom amazed S03E12.png Main ponies final cheer pose S03E12.png Party Cannon S3E12.png Confetti Blast S3E12.png Ms. Peachbottom cheering S03E12.png Twilight and friends exhausted S03E12.png Ms. Peachbottom big smile S03E12.png Never had a Welcome like this Before S3E12.png Peachbottom surprised and humbled S03E12.png Twilight, Applejack, and Rainbow Dash puzzled S03E12.png Peachbottom asks about the princess S03E12.png Applejack whispering to Twilight S03E12.png Peachbottom on the castle balcony S03E12.png Or we could take you through a Tour S3E12.png Say What Now S3E12.png Main ponies and Peachbottom on the balcony S03E12.png Twilight about to panic S03E12.png You said to Roll with It S3E12.png Uneasy Twilight S3E12.png Relaxed Twilight S3E12.png Twilight saying hello to Harshwhinny S03E12.png Crystal Pie Cart S3E12.png Ms. Harshwhinny 2.png Casual Entrance S3E12.png Rarity startling Twilight S03E12.png Rarity beyond cute ear drop S3E12.png Rarity isn't ready S3E12.png Rarity something's gone S3E12.png Rarity sad "something's gone terribly wrong" S03E12.png I need to Talk with Cadance S3E12.png A Delicate Stage of Preparation S3E12.png Rarity must go perfectly S3E12.png Rarity any hope! S3E12.png Rarity for her hair S3E12.png How Bad could it be S3E12.png Twilight with porcupine hair S03E12.png Rarity pushing Twilight out of the spa S03E12.png Rarity overdramatic "there's no other way!" S03E12.png Rarity there's no other way!! S3E12.png Twilight nervous pout S03E12.png Crystal Castle Rotunda S3E12.png Pinkie Pie the tour guide S03E12.png We don't know this Room S3E12.png Peachbottom in the rotunda S03E12.png Feeling Cramped S3E12.png Pinkie Pie Raspberry S3E12.png Pinkie Pie innocent smile S03E12.png Stop Pinkie S3E12.png Keep Her in a Good Mood S3E12.png Peachbottom admiring the archtecture S03E12.png Cringe S3E12.png Pinkie Pie sticking tongue out S03E12.png Pinkie Pie goofy face S03E12.png Rainbow Dash facehoof S03E12.png Finally S3E12.png Not a Moment Too Soon S3E12.png Where's Cadance S3E12.png A bit of a Problem S3E12.png Pinkie Pie creating a distraction S03E12.png Main ponies have no idea what Pinkie's doing S03E12.png Ms. Peachbottom feeling awkward S03E12.png What Now S3E12.png She's Getting Bored S3E12.png Need More Time S3E12.png Relaxing Again S3E12.png Twilight going to see Shining Armor S03E12.png Twilight Sparkle cute smile S03E12.png I Got This S3E12.png Want To Stretch S3E12.png Rainbow Dash has got it covered S03E12.png Follow Me S3E12.png Crystal Castle Hallway S3E12.png To the Gymnasium S3E12.png Rainbow Dash Directionless S3E12.png Crystal Castle-Stadium Pathway S3E12.png Rainbow Dash "and we're walking..." S03E12.png A pônei errada Staircase to the stadium S3E12.png Twilight walking to the stadium S3E12.png Twilight standing at entrance to stadium S3E12.png The Crystal Empire Stadium S3E12.png Shining Armor training athletes S3E12.png Twilight walking down stairs S3E12.png Shining Armor talking with Twilight S3E12.png Shining Armor blowing whistle S3E12.png Athlete galloping S3E12.png Everything Okay S3E12.png Twilight speaking to Shining Armor S3E12.png Twilight "worst castle tour ever" S3E12.png A Bit Loud S3E12.png Shining Armor shouting to athletes S3E12.png Twilight and Shining Armor on racetrack S3E12.png Shining Armor "let's move, move, move!" S3E12.png Shining Armor "everything's gonna be okay" S03E12.png Twilight expressing her confidence S3E12.png Twilight's sudden realisation S3E12.png Twilight "I'm not worried" S3E12.png Ms. Peachbottom is happy to finally be outside S3E12.png The Crystal Empire sky S3E12.png Ms. Peachbottom running around outside S3E12.png Knock Over S3E12.png Shining Armor and Twilight Sparkle looking at Ms. Peachbottom S03E12.png What the Heck S3E12.png Main ponies and Shining Armor in castle stadium S03E12.png Watch Out S3E12.png Hurt-le Jump S3E12.png Shining Armor explaining that the Crystal Ponies got hurt S3E12.png Shining Armor "make her stop!" S03E12.png Rainbow trying to convince Shining Armor S3E12.png Ms. Peachbottom disturbing athletes S3E12.png Rainbow Dash and Shining Armor "she's in charge" S03E12.png Ms. Peachbottom running through obstacles S3E12.png Flowerpot launching to the air S3E12.png Ms. Peachbottom running with sad expression S3E12.png Ms. Peachbottom having a flowerpot on her head S3E12.png Ms. Peachbottom having a panic attack S3E12.png Look Out S3E12.png Ms. Peachbottom crashing through a door S3E12.png Destroyed stadium door S3E12.png Unexpected Surprise S3E12.png Runaway Pony S3E12.png Ms. Harshwhinny sweating S03E12.png Ms. Harshwhinny getting splashed S03E12.png Fluttershy and Rainbow looking for Ms. Peachbottom S3E12.png Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash fly after Peachbottom S03E12.png Ms. Peachbottom running terrifiedly away with flowerpot on her head S3E12.png Rainbow trying to catch Ms. Peachbottom S3E12.png Rainbow trying to get the flowerpot off Ms. Peachbottom´s head S3E12.png Rainbow with concentrated expression S3E12.png Close look of Rainbow Dash smiling S3E12.png Rainbow grabbing the flowerpot S3E12.png Rainbow pulling the flowerpot off Ms. Peachbottom´s head S3E12.png Flowerpot pulled off Ms. Peachbottom´s head S3E12.png Ms. Peachbottom looking confused S3E12.png Rainbow getting launched away S3E12.png Rarity finishing Cadance's mane S03E12.png Rainbow Dash smacks against the glass S03E12.png Rarity just a noise S3E12.png Rarity focus you S3E12.png Ms. Peachbottom´s happy expression S3E12.png Ms. Peachbottom trots in place S03E12.png Rainbow Dash drags across the ground S03E12.png Wide Open Spaces S3E12.png Rainbow Dash out of breath S03E12.png Rainbow Dash just struggling S3E12.png Travelin and Seein Places S3E12.png Shining Armor smiling S03E12.png Shining Armor introduces himself S03E12.png Peachbottom awestruck at meeting the prince S03E12.png Rainbow Dash this is good S3E12.png Rainbow Dash hears question S3E12.png Rainbow Dash looks of it S3E12.png Twilight whoa that face! S3E12.png Twilight and Rainbow Dash "ain't no thing" S03E12.png Rainbow Dash yeah let's look S3E12.png Ms. Peachbottom bashful S03E12.png Shining Armor kind laughter S3E12.png Shining Armor I'm surprised S3E12.png Shining Armor all the time S3E12.png Ms. Peachbottom hardly S3E12.png Twilight connecting dots S3E12.png Peachbottom flirts with Shining Armor S03E12.png Shining Armor close to the chest S3E12.png Shining Armor nauseated face S03E12.png Twilight cute you S3E12.png Twilight are S3E12.png Twilight asks Peachbottom if she's the inspector S03E12.png Twilight aren't you S3E12.png Ms. Peachbottom blank expression S03E12.png Ms. Peachbottom "inspector what now?" S03E12.png Twilight and Rainbow Dash blank expression S3E12.png Twilight and Rainbow Dash complete shock S3E12.png Rainbow´s rage expression S3E12.png Twilight and Rainbow Dash "the wrong pony?!" S3E12.png Pinkie Pie freaking out S3E12.png Pinkie Pie second big "NO!" S3E12.png Main ponies and Peachbottom zoom out S3E12.png Pinkie Pie 'I mean..' S3E12.png Pinkie Pie screaming yes S3E12.png Twilight trying to keep calm S3E12.png Explicando a verdade Main ponies racing to the train station S03E12.png Lemon Hearts at Empire train station S03E12.png Applejack oh please S3E12.png Twilight another pony S3E12.png Twilight flower print S3E12.png Twilight around here S3E12.png Rainbow Dash there isn't S3E12.png Twilight find her S3E12.png Twilight mess we made S3E12.png Rainbow Dash we do S3E12.png Rainbow Dash into five sectors S3E12.png Fluttershy each of us S3E12.png Pinkie Pie being insightful S03E12.png Main ponies collective gasp S03E12.png Crystal Empire Spa S3E12.png Flower baggage S3E12.png Ms Harshwhinny and Ms Peachbottom at the spa S3E12.png Ms Harshwhinny at the spa S3E12.png Ms Peachbottom at the spa S3E12.png Ms Peachbottom poking through spa bed S3E12.png Ms. Harshwhinny talking with Ms. Peachbottom S03E12.png Ms Peachbottom 'Where to start' S3E12.png Ponies running towards Spa S3E12.png Twilight and Rainbow Dash looking through the window S03E12.png Ms. Harshwhinny spotted S3E12.png Rarity and Cadance's silhouette S03E12.png Main 5 ponies entering the spa S03E12.png Rarity talking to Twilight S3E12.png Ponies walking towards Princess Cadance S3E12.png Rarity presenting Princess Cadance S3E12.png Rarity presenting Princess Cadance's new mane S3E12.png Cadance's new look S3E12.png Ms. Harshwhinny hears Cadance's name S03E12.png Ms Harshwhinny looking around the spa S3E12.png Ms Harshwhinny talking to Princess Cadance S3E12.png Twilight and Rainbow Dash we're in trouble S03E12.png Rainbow Dash pretty much horrified S3E12.png Princess Cadance and Rarity listening to Ms. Harshwhinny S03E12.png Princess Cadance cannot believe what she hears S03E12.png Cadance "what was wrong with your welcome?" S03E12.png Ms. Harshwhinny complains about not having a welcome committee S03E12.png Princess Cadance is going on S3E12.png Twilight held back S3E12.png Rainbow Dash the wrong pony S3E12.png Princess Cadance shocked expression S03E12.png Rainbow Dash telling the truth S03E12.png Princess Cadance fully understands S3E12.png Pinkie Pie offers cinnamon bun S03E12.png Rainbow Dash telling story S3E12.png Rainbow Dash it didn't happen S3E12.png Rainbow Dash host the games S3E12.png Rainbow Dash thinks she ruined everything S03E12.png Harshwhinny and Peachbottom S03E12.png Rarity & Rainbow Dash hear Ms. Peachbottom S3E12.png Harshwhinny is impressed about Peachbottom's treatment S03E12.png Twilight sees good ending S3E12.png Rainbow Dash wait us S3E12.png Princess Cadance pleased smile S3E12.png Princess Cadance waiting for good ending S3E12.png Ponies reacting to Ms. Harshwhinny's announcement S03E12.png Princess Cadance announcing the Equestria Games to be held in the Crystal Empire S3E12.png Rainbow Dash hugging the Crystal filly S03E12.png Crystal heart shooting into the sky S3E12.png Voltando para Ponyville Mane 6 at the Empire train station S3E12.png Rainbow Dash satisfied S03E12.png Rainbow Dash but never had S3E12.png Rainbow Dash getting it yourself S3E12.png Rainbow Dash annoyed "almost" S03E12.png Twilight cute and optimistic S03E12.png Rainbow Dash excited "that'll rock!" S03E12.png Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy on the train S03E12.png Crystal heart firing in the background S3E12.png Twilight has faith in Spike as a leader S03E12.png Main six about to go home S03E12.png Applejack hears something growling S03E12.png Spike, CMC, and the pets hiding S03E12.png en:Games Ponies Play/Gallery pl:Kucykowe dyscypliny/Galeria Categoria:Galerias de episódios